6. Project Summary/Abstract The proposed Shared Instrumentation Grant (SIG) is submitted for a one-time award to acquire a state-of-the art diagnostic ocular imaging system dedicated to the benefit of vision science research purposes at the University of Pennsylvania. The aim of the project is to replace two outdated, existing pieces of instrumentation with a single platform device. The desired all-purpose system is a SPECTRALIS diagnostic imaging instrument capable of examining both the anterior and posterior poles of the eye. More specifically, it will be used to examine ocular structures of the cornea, iris, lens, inner and outer retina, macula, optic nerve and choroid of both small and large animal models of human ocular disease. From these images quantitative information can be obtained to show disease progression or regression as a result of genetic manipulation or therapeutic treatments in animal models of ocular disease. This system is expected to accelerate pre-clinical research for numerous researchers and their staff involving multiple government, foundation and corporate sponsored projects.